The Matrix Reloaded - Extras
This page contains details of the various background extras that die throughout the course of the film The Matrix Reloaded. *At the beginning of the film, Trinity makes an explosive break-in to a system-controlled building within the Matrix and beats several guards to death. This is merely part of a dream sequence, however, and not Trinity's dream, either. *Neo defeats three Agents single-handedly when they attempt to crash a meeting of all of Zion's ship commanders. *Inside the Matrix, as Neo fights against Smith and his duplicates, a woman passes by only for an Agent to possess her. The Agent doesn't have a chance to act as one of the Smiths approaches and assimilates him. *The Merovingian's wife Persephone leads Neo, Morpheus and Trinity to the Keymaker, shooting one of her husband's goons along the way. *While Neo fights with the Merovingian's thugs, one of them attacks with a spiked flail. Neo avoids the flail and the weapon is embedded in the face of one of the other thugs. *The next confirmed kill during Neo's fight with the Merovingian's goons occurs when Neo uses a sword taken off a wall to impale one of his attackers through the chest. *When all the other thugs are down, Neo snatches a mace from the last one, an Asian wearing a white coat, and clubs him with the mace before he can get up off the floor. *The Ghost Twins pursue Morpheus, Trinity and the Keymaker on to the freeway, recklessly firing on them and destroying two cars early into the chase. *Two Agents join the freeway chase in a police cruiser. One of them climbs up on to their vehicle's roof and jumps across to another car, crushing its front and then leaping over to Morpheus' car. The car that was half-crushed by the Agent is sent tumbling and causes at least half a dozen other cars to crash. *The Agent driving the police cruiser attempts to ram Trinity and Morpheus off the road, but ends up crashing at an intersection. *An Agent is about to execute the Keymaker when Morpheus leaps off the hood of Niobe's car, back on to the truck and boots the Agent off, sending him smashing through the windscreen of the car behind. The Agent, of course, just takes over another body: the driver of the truck. *An Agent commandeers a truck on the opposing lane and bulldozes several cars as it turns into the neighbouring lane on a head-on collision course with the white truck Morpheus and the Keymaker are on. *Both Agent-controlled trucks ram straight into each other and explode. However, the Agents still fail to terminate Morpheus and the Keymaker, who are saved at the last second by a flying Neo. *'Axel' - A minor character portrayed by Leigh Whannell. A crew member aboard the hovercraft Vigilant, he runs to and fro across a catwalk aboard the ship warning his crewmates about incoming Sentinels. The catwalk suddenly gives way and Axel falls, being immediately killed by the impact. *'Jax' - Operator aboard the Vigilant, played by Socratis Otto. When the catwalk collapses, it swings down from behind him and impales him. *The Vigilant is destroyed when a Sentinel throws a bomb at the ship. The three members of its crew who are plugged into the Matrix are all killed in the explosion. *Five Sentinels attack the Nebuchadnezzar and destroy it, but the crew manage to escape in time. The Squiddies close in but Neo is somehow able to disable them even without being plugged into the Matrix. *The Mjolnir rescues the Neb crew and Captain Roland informs them that five ships were destroyed by Sentinels after one of the ships prematurely fired its EMP burst, leaving the vessels defenseless. Only one survivor was found among them: Bane... Category:Extras Category:Movie Deaths Category:The Matrix (franchise) Category:The Matrix Reloaded